


Amestris University Now in Session

by AngelDragonEffect



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amestris, Bad Flirting, Emery adores Ling, Emery cant stand Greed, Emery was adopted, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Greed thinks he's the shit, Hurt/Comfort, Introducing Emery Vega, Jealous Greed, Kimblee and Miles are Emery's weird family, Ling and Greed are roomates, Ling being Ling, M/M, Making Friends, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riza and Roy are teachers, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDragonEffect/pseuds/AngelDragonEffect
Summary: Emery Vega is a young Ishvalan woman starting a new semester of college in Amestris. On her first day of classes, she has a run in with Greed Avarice and his roomate Ling Yao. While she seems to click with Ling right away, Greed tends to aggravate her with his overconfident personality. With a pair of extremely protective dads and a tendency to stay to herself, Emery isn't normally one to amass new friendships but she finds she can't separate herself from the unusual pair. Emery may lead a simple, boring life now but Greed and Ling have the hope to bring her out of it and into their chaotic, mischievous one.





	Amestris University Now in Session

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! Lets start off by being real here and pointing out the fact that absolutely no one asked for more college AUs. Sometimes you just get an idea in your head and you gotta run with it! Anywho, I don't currently have a person to double check my work so if I make a few mistakes here and there that I miss I apologize in advanced! I'm always happy to listen to feedback and suggestions if you guys ever have any so don't be afraid to drop by and say hi! Also if my spacing is weird, i'm sorry! I've never been really good at it and i'm just trying to make it easier to follow/read :) This is my first time using AO3 as well so i'm totally not used to it yet. Please excuse any silly mistakes I may make because of it!

It was the first day of the new semester at one of the many colleges scattered around Amestris. Students were bustling around trying to get their heads on straight as they moved on to the next class. The school store was extremely busy as many lined up to buy their books and supplies last minute. Even the café was overflowing with teachers and students buying breakfast or perhaps a snack to take to class with them. That was where Emery Vega currently was grabbing herself a coffee. It was around 10 am, so it wouldn’t be considered super early but Emery never could wake up easily in the morning. She was **not** a morning person. A small coffee was always enough to kick start her day though. She held the heated beverage close to her chest as she made her way to her first class of the day, her other hand wrapped securely around her books.  


Her first class was Algebra, an extremely easy class to her but a requirement none the less. When Emery finally made her way into the classroom, she stood by the door for a moment to survey the room. The seats were black chairs all connected to a metal beam that swiveled out to both sides while the "desks" were one long table. Most of the larger classrooms had the seating like this, and while it didn’t bother Emery per say, the elbow room was normally minimal if the class was full. Most of the seats in the front were already taken as she looked around the room so Emery decided to take a seat in the back row. She had three empty chairs on her left and right side and one other student sat at the end of the row. Feeling no need to converse with her classmates this early in the morning, or ever really, Emery preferred to be sat by herself. It was easier to concentrate this way as well. This also allowed her to have plenty of room to spread out her supplies so she didn’t feel cramped. 

It was about five minutes before the class was supposed to start. Emery had her notebook in front of her, pencil in hand, and was grabbing her workbook when her attention was pulled to the door. Two men stumbled inside the doorway, their appearance indicating that they had run to make it on time for both of them were huffing and bent over slightly. She thought nothing of it really; it was normal for multiple students to come to class last minute so she’s seen this type of behavior before. As it wasn’t anything she should concern herself with, Emery turned her attention back to the front of the room where the teacher was getting ready to take attendance. That was when she was caught off guard as each man sat next to her, one on either side. Assuming that they knew each other since they arrived together, she thought it odd that they would sit with her in between them but it’s not like she could do anything about it as the teacher began speaking.  


Emery sighed heavily as she listened for her name to be called, knowing that she would be at the end of the list. She was slightly startled when the first name that was called caused the man to her right to respond, his voice a smooth, deep tone. _Greed Avarice?_ His parents must have had one unusual sense of humor. Emery didn’t realize she was staring at him until he turned to her and winked. His amethyst eyes sharp as they swept over her face and his smirk even sharper.  


“Like something you see, Princess?” he ran his hand through his short, spiked, black hair as he leaned in toward her.  


Slightly offended that he called her Princess, Emery leaned back away from him until she bumped into the guy on the left side of her.  


“Hey now, don’t be scaring our new classmate, Greed!” this man had a very distinctive accent.  


The accent combined with his slightly slanted eye shape and ebony hair tipped Emery off that he was most likely from Xing. The Xingese man had placed his hands on both of Emery’s shoulders as he leaned over her to a small degree so she had to shrug him off before returning to her original sitting position.  


“Aw come on, I’m just making friends, Ling.” The two of them were now leaning behind her to converse with each other. She cleared her throat in annoyance and the two snapped to attention, staring into either side of her face.  


“What about you girly? What pretty name goes to that beautiful face?”  


Emery’s face scrunched up in annoyance and anger as she practically got whiplash from looking in Greed’s direction. Who in the _actual_ hell was this man? At least his friend had the decency to groan beside her. Right as she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind she was reminded of where she was as her name was called.  


“Emery Vega?” The teacher was scanning the room, skipping over most of the students since there were only a few names left on the list and she had already been acquainted with the rest.  


Reluctantly, Emery raised her hand and mumbled a soft “Present.”  


Greed’s smirk bloomed into a full blown smile as he continued to stare down at her. “Emery huh? Such a lovely name.”  


To her surprise, Greed didn’t pester her further. The man to her left was the last name on the list, Ling Yao, so the teacher had started the lesson. The entire class went smoothly, thankfully, and the two men seemed content to sit next to her in silence while writing their own notes occasionally. Ling had even asked her a few questions here and there and she was more than happy to explain to him.  


As the class drew to a close, Emery pulled her schedule out and saw that she had about an hour before her next class. It couldn’t hurt to grab something to eat before heading to her Biology class she pondered as she stared down at the paper in her hands. Caught up in her own thought, Emery hadn’t noticed that Greed was studying her schedule beside her as well. Even Ling seemed a little interested in what classes she had. Greed was about to say something, his hand coming over to point at her schedule, when Ling beat him to it.  


“Hey! I see you have a bit of time to kill. Wanna grab something to eat? I’m absolutely _starving_!”  


To Greed’s annoyance, Emery smiled and even chuckled a little. It appeared that she liked Ling’s company over his so far. He would have to remedy that of course.  


“Sure, Ling. We can compare schedules too!” she waved the crumpled schedule like a flag in front of her as she stood from her seat. 

Emery and Ling chatted as the three of them gathered their things and Greed let out a huff. He never did like being ignored; it was one of his pet peeves you could say. “So girly, why are you so buddy-buddy with Ling all of a sudden?”  


Emery didn’t even pause as she continued to walk, Ling by her side as he glanced back at Greed with an innocent expression. “Ling is an actual decent human being and didn’t start off by badly flirting with me.” Her face showing annoyance.  


Greed let out a low growl but continued to follow behind the pair as they walked toward the café. He wanted to smack the smirk right off of Ling’s face but he figured that would elicit an even worse response than his “bad flirting”. If Greed was being honest, he couldn’t even tell you why he decided to sit next to the girl. Besides the fact that he was late to class and she was in the back, there were plenty of empty chairs on either side of her. Yet Ling seemed to have the same idea because instead of sitting next to Greed, he sat on her other vacant side. It could have had a little something to do with her exotic appearance. While most of Amestris contained the pale, blonde or brunette variety of occupants, Emery appeared to be Ishvalan. Her stark white hair stood out against her perfectly tanned skin tone and her ruby eyes shone brightly. It was certainly different from the usual group of people Greed tended to hang out with.  


After standing in line for what seemed like forever, the three of them had finally acquired their lunch. Emery had decided on a small salad, considering she didn’t have much time before her next class, Ling seemed to grab one of everything, and Greed had a simple candy bar. Ling wasted no time and began to devour his choices the moment he sat down. Emery watched with wide eyes but Greed paid him no mind. He was used to Ling's behavior anyway.  


“How do you stay fit with a diet like that, Ling?” Emery took a small bite of her salad as she cocked her head to the side, seriously curious. From what she could tell, Ling had quite a bit of muscle on his arms and he was rather slim. If she ate like he did she would be the size of a house in less than a day!  


“Beats me! I’m just always so hungry!” he said with an upbeat voice while happily stuffing his face.  


“Little twerp has a high metabolism I’d guess.” Greed had finished his candy bar and tossed the wrapper into the nearest trash can. A nearby table with three women erupted into a fit of giggles causing Greed to lazily look over to them and wink. This of course caused more giggling.  


Emery looked over to him for the first time since sitting down. She scoffed at his behavior toward the girls but watched as he shifted to look at Ling, who was loudly enjoying his lunch. His face wore a bored expression as he watched his friend. “What about you then Greed?”  


He shrugged as he stole a French fry from one of the many trays in front of Ling. “I'm never really all that hungry. Plus Ling always has enough to share.” Ling swatted his hand away with a shout and Greed chuckled in return. 

Emery couldn’t stop the laugh that burst form her mouth causing both men to look at her. “You two are something else.” She shook her head as she went back to eating her salad.  


“I’ll take that as a compliment, doll.” Greed winked at her as she looked back up and couldn’t help the feeling of pride he got from the blush dusting her cheeks.  


After a long first day, Emery was ready to go home. She had a few homework assignments to complete but was also looking forward to falling into bed. The first day of a semester always wore her out with all the meeting of new people and jumping straight into the lessons. The hallways were still busy with students as she made her way toward the parking lot. Her college offered night classes as well so she wasn’t surprised as she side stepped out of the way of a few people. As she passed through the lobby of the building she was in, she heard someone call her name. The voice was excited and boyish and she instantly knew who it was. She smiled as she turned to face Ling, who was sitting cross-legged on one of the couches strewn about. Greed was not far off, sitting to Ling’s right with his head laid over the back of the couch. He didn’t even appear to notice that Ling had yelled out to her. The only indication that he wasn’t sleeping was the constant tapping of his foot. Ling was waving wildly at her as if she wouldn’t be able to see him otherwise.  


“Hey Ling, you guys headed home?” Emery moved to sit in the chair directly in front of Ling. She was in no rush to get home she supposed.  


Ling seemed ecstatic that she decided to sit with them rather than continue on her way. While he was an overly energetic and social person, Ling had missed Emery’s company since they parted ways earlier that day. “Yeah, we’re actually roommates too!” he glanced at Greed for a split second before returning his gaze back to the Ishvalan in front of him. “What about you? Do you have any roommates?” Ling sat forward a little, his curiosity peaked. Even Greed lifted his head finally.  


Emery shook her head and leaned back into the chair she was in. “Na, I live in a small apartment a bit a ways off campus by myself.” She paused for a second before continuing. “Well, I do have a cat.” she mumbled with a shrug.  


The two men chuckled at her added statement and Emery turned her attention over to Greed. “I would’ve thought you didn’t care for my company over there.” Her expression appeared disappointed for a split second but it returned to a relaxed position as Ling poked at her cheek.  


“I’ll always enjoy your company, Princess. I’m just tired is all.” He moved his neck to the side causing it to give a loud crack.  


Emery winced at the noise and a chill ran through her. She always hated when people did that around her, it sounded absolutely horrifying.  
“Well I won’t keep you guys. I should get home anyway.” She motioned behind her with her thumb and moved to stand.  


Ling jumped up before she could completely stand and made a startled noise causing Emery to stumble back. “We should exchange phone numbers!” he pulled a cellphone from his pocket and waved it back and forth.  


Emery let out a shaky chuckle and smiled up at him. “Yeah, no problem. You can text me whenever you want. My phone is never far.”  


The two of them entered each other’s information and then Ling asked to take a picture with her to set as her contact photo. Greed watched from his seated position as the two of them leaned their heads together and took a few pictures, both of them smiling like idiots. Greed never did understand why everyone seemed to like Ling right off the bat. Yeah he had a goofy personality and got along with just about everyone he met, but it just didn’t seem fair. Greed was looking down at his feet in thought when a pair of blue sketchers came into his view. Knowing it wasn’t Ling, he looked up with a smirk.  


“What’s up, doll?” his smile dropped a little in confusion when he was met with Emery avoiding eye contact and blushing. Her phone held out in front of her and toward him.  


“We’re exchanging numbers remember?” her voice was curt and quiet.  


Greed chuckled and took her phone, brushing his fingers with hers on purpose before also tossing her his own device. After they had entered each other’s numbers and handed back the phones to their rightful owner, Greed had an idea that made it impossible to keep the smirk from his face.  


“How about a picture with me? For your contact photo of course.” His face looked innocent but his eyes were anything but.  


After taking a bunch with Ling, She certainly couldn’t say no to Greed. That would just be rude she figured. She glanced at Ling for a moment, his nod of encouragement pushing her to agree despite her internal struggle.  


“Fine.” Her voice was barely audible as she moved to sit next to Greed.  


Before she could seat herself beside him, however, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist while positioning his camera and snapping a quick picture before she could protest. Emery stumbled out of his lap and into the floor, her face now rivaling her ruby eyes as she stuttered up at him. Greed chuckled before standing up and stretching. Ling was already helping Emery up from the floor, apologizing for Greed’s brash behavior.  


“You are insufferable!” Emery huffed as she stormed away and out of the lobby.  


“Greed, why do you _always_ act like that. I’d like to at least keep one friend for once.” Ling seemed distressed, his head hanging down as he crossed his arms over his chest.  


Greed’s laugh filled the lobby as he patted Ling’s shoulder. “Don’t you worry Ling. Emery isn’t going anywhere.”


End file.
